Everyone Loves Quidditch
by Marc C. K
Summary: Quidditch World Cup 2002, Ron and Harry play, one certain person Ron wants to see is lost for years. What happens? Lost of Drama, Humor and Changes in everyones lifes. This story is sponsered by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. R/Hr and a bit of HPGW, FWKB, GWAJ


**Hello Boys and Girls! I'f got another one shot for yaa! :)**

**In this story Fred isn't dead! I think he should be here! :-)**

**Have fun! ^^**

Today was the Quidditch World Cup 2002 between England versus Bulgaria. Ronald Wealsey was preparing himself for his match, Harry was besides him as Team Captain and Seeker, Ron was Keeper. They have watched to this game since 1st year, espacially Harry ofcourse, because he plays Quidditch sinds 1st year, but Ron always wanted to do this. Everyone of the family was there, Mum and Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ginny and his Friends, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and many more... except for one person, who he wanted to see the most. Hermione Granger, she left a few years to no ones know where. Ron was and is still in love with her, but he tries to move on, becuase he thinks Hermione won't return. After that kiss in the battle he thought his life couldn't be better, but after a few weeks she was nowhere to be found.

''RON!'' Ron was snapped out of his thought by Harry.

''YEAH? WY ARE WE YELLING?'' I yell back.

''Your zoming out, mate''

''That's no need to yell!''

''I shook you, said your name and whistled a whistle but you wouldn't listen, I had to yell''

''Ah.. alright then, sorry, mate'' I smile.

''Alright! Were leaving for the field in 10 seconds! Don't screw it Team!'' Says our Coach. I'm getting pretty nervous now. Bloody Krum I have to play against, he didn't sit still after Yule Ball he has inproved to, but I did a good job to. I really have build some muscles you know. And I inproved my Keeper skills to.

''Alright mate here we go!'' And the whole team flys into the Quidditch stadium, with ALOT of fireworks, presented by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, They're doing a good job with the shop. Alot of cheers and applauses burst out when we come in. And the Players all get introduced with fireworks. In order:

Captain: Harry Potter  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
Beater: Bole  
Beater: Cho Chang  
Chaser: Angelina Johnson  
Chaser: Alicia Spinnet  
Chaser: Katie Bell

After Katie's fireworks they announce me to coem forward to the introduce spot, where you can wave to the croud, the fireworks goes of and it says:

Ickle Ronnikens

Keeper.

England

Sorry Ron, but we can't stop messing with you!

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

I'm gonna kill them! The whole stadium burst outs of laughter. They can't stop with it can they? They screen switches to Fred and George getting beaten by my mum's purse. HAH! Take that ickle Fred and George!

After that the Bulgarians come in with firework going of from Bulgaria's Firework Shop (They can't find anything better?) And it reads:

**-Bulgaria**  
Seeker: Viktor Krum  
Keeper: Zograf  
Beater: Volkov  
Beater: Vulchanov  
Chaser: Levski  
Chaser: Dimitrov  
Chaser: Ivanova

Stupid introduction isn't it? It is.

''All players to your positions! Ready! Let the game begin!'' Says no one other then Professor McGonagall, why does she do it? Well she is now the new Minister of Magic, but that doesn't matter does it?

''And Were off, Cho takes the Quaffle! Passes it to Bole, who passes it straight to Alicia Spinnet, she shoots and Scores! England leads the game!'' After a couple minutes just watching the team score and Krum going mad at his team. There is finally some action for me, and I unmidiatley want to have some action. Krum Throws the Quafle at me and I make a 360 degrees turn and hit the Quafle with my broom letting it fly all around the field into the Rings of Bulgaria.

''WHAT A BRILIANT SAVE AND SCORE FROM RONALD WEASLEY PEOPLE! This is why HE is the Keeper of England! What a Move!'' The hole stadium goes mad in cheers. I smile triumphly and wave at the crowd. I already like this game, and were only 15 minutes after the start.

After another hour the game finishes and England wins with 250 points differance. The Snitch has not been catched but it still was a briliant game. This is gonna be a loooooooooong party tonight!

''WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOHO!'' I yell. What a game! Briliant! Everyone yells in joy, and the Bulgarians already left the field. The screen switches from sad faces to overjoyed faces, to every players family, and when it comes at mine I can't believe my eyes! Hermione Granger stands there yelling with Ginny! She's here! She's finally back! I'f got to go there. I fly off to the VIP room and can see that the camera's are following me were I'm going to, but I don't really care.

I come there, land and she just stands there cheering and clapping. I'm gonna suprise her I think, that could be nice. I silently walk over to her ignoring the crowd all yelling and touching me. I'm know behind her, and tap her shoulder. She turns aroun confused.

I smile the biggest smile I ever smiled and grab her waist, and kiss her full on the lips, I don't care who's watching, I just had to do it. She deepens the kiss by making her arms go around my neck, and kiss back in full throttle. I can here the whole stadium cheers in overjoy. Out the corner of my eyes I can see Harry kissing Ginny, I'll have to deal with him later. Out the other corner of my eyes I can see Fred and George make catcalls until Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson take their heads and kiss them full on the lips.

I break off the kiss and stare into her eyes, I can see she's happy. And I surely am too.

''Why hello 'Mione, wat brings you here on this wonderfull evening?'' I ask her playfully andd peck her one more time on the lips.

''I'm watching my Boyfriend win the World Cup'' She replys

''And who may that be?'' I ask lifting one eyebrow.

''The most handome man in the world, named Ickle Ronnikens'' She laughs.

''I have a girlfriend who finds me handsome and ickle the same time, briliant'' I laugh.

''You never know what happens in peoples lives...'' She replies and kisses me again, very, very passionate.

And we party very very long...

The End.

**Hello Folks! :-)**

**How was that? Nice huh? The idea came out of nowhere. Just straight in my mind like 'poof' xD**

**Make sure you read my other ONE-SHOT 'Unexpected'**

**And Review ofcourse! :)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
